One of the very valuable things in the world is to relay our nice and romantic feelings to ones we love. The present invention serves that purpose, and it is believed that a greeting card embodying the inventive principles will in many cases create nice feelings in the recipient, especially feelings of romance and true love, in a more effective way than customary greeting cards.
A preferred embodiment of card according to the invention comprises four pages: 1) a front, or cover, outside page; 2) a left-hand inside page that is obverse to the front, or cover, page; 3) a right-hand inside page that is opposite the left-hand inside page; and 4) a back outside page that is obverse to the right-hand inside page. The cover page contains printed matter such as a title. The left-hand inside page contains picture-mounting means providing for the sender of the card to mount thereon his or her picture. The right-hand inside page contains hair-mounting means providing for the sender to mount thereon clippings of his or her hair, kiss-impression receiving means providing for the sender to place thereon a colored impression of his or her kiss by using a colorant previously applied to his or her lips, and a print-receiving means providing for the sender to convey a personalized verbal greeting. The back page may be either blank or may alternatively contain a short story, such as a great love story or the like. The romantic card of the present invention is intended to be used on various occasions, such as sending best wishes, get-well-soon wishes, Valentine wishes, or birthday wishes, or on any occasion where the sender wishes to express his or her romantic and nice feelings to others in a special personalized way.
There are several related aspects of the invention, and one of them involves the colorant that is used by the sender to create the colored impression of his or her lips. The colorant is provided in a special applicator package that is especially convenient for accompaniment of the card at the time the sender purchases the card. Alternatively, the packaged colorant may be sold separately, and the special applicator package may be used separately from the romantic card, such as by ladies for applying lipstick. Moreover, it may be used for applying other than colorant or lipstick to the lips, such as applying medication to the lips; it may also be used for applying any of various medications to any of various parts of the body.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.